jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Khera
Background Khera is the home planet of the alien race, Kherubims. Millennia ago, Kherubims were known throughout the galaxy for traveling across planets & conquering the race to feed their genes & make the natives into their slaves. They were able to remake entire worlds compatible habitats for themselves. But thousands of years ago, the Kherubims destroyed their own planet so they began looking for a new place to settle. They eventually settled on a new planet, name it Khera & subjugated the natives, the Titantropes. However, unlike before, the Titantropes would become more or less accepted in society, but remained second-class citizens. Not long after settling on Khera, the Kherubims engaged in a war with Daemonites after coming into contact with the alien race. The war has now lasted for centuries & eventually spilled throughout the galaxy. The conflict had reached Earth when both Kherubims & Daemonites crash landed. Races * Lords: The members of the Patheron, the party of the Kheran High Lords & Warlords. They are currently in power & stand for stability & economic progress. They live in the Plaza of Cascading Lights. ** Example: Lord Emp, Jacob Marlowe, Majestros * Coda: The sisterhood of warriors. They are second to none on Khera, chosen at birth from the ranks of the finest Kheran dynasties to become the greatest martial institution on Khera. They live in the Tower of Red Lament. ** Example: Zealot, Lady Harmony * Shapers: Members of the Shapers Guild. They follow the orders from the Pantheon but have their own secret agenda. They claim to be aware of its true origin. They live in the Coincidental Mansion. ** Example: Reno Bryce * Titantropes: A subspecies of Kherubims. Though individually repressed by the Kherubim, they hold great power. It is their vote that keeps the Pantheon in power or puts the Coda in power but they state that the Pantheon are the lesser of two evils. They live in Bug Street. ** Example: Jeremy Stone * Bladesmen: Members of the''' Brotherhood of the Sword,' a team of warriors & male version of the Coda. The members are created through genetic engineering & cloning. They devote their whole life to the mastery of bladed weapons & suppressing their emotions. They live in the Bay of Numbers. ** Example: Unknown * '''Adrastea:' The race of Kherubim empaths. They were originally bred to be slaves but instead, became the largest crime syndicate by channeling their psionic skills into underworld activities such as espionage & assassination. They remain unseen to this day. They live in Down-Town. ** Example: Lady Charis Kherubims Full Kherubims * Lord Emp * Jack Marlowe * Lady Zannah * Kenesha * Nikolas Kamarov * Majestros * Lady Charis Kherubim Hybrids * Marc Slayton (Human-Kherubim Hybrid) * Jodi Slayton (Human-Kherubim Hybrid) * Priscilla Kitaen (Daemonite-Human-Kherubim Hybrid) * Jeremy Stone (Human-Titanthrope Hybrid) * Reno Bryce (Human-Kherubim Hybrid) Trivia * Kherubim resemble humans in appearance but are physically stronger & extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. * Kherubims are almost infertile as they rarely produce offspring. * Those from Khera are called Kherubims & Kherans. Notes * Its location is a nod to the Wildstorm Universe that Khera exists in. Category:Planets Category:Locations